This invention relates to an athletic shoe, particularly a tennis shoe and to a process to produce such an athletic shoe, with wear-resistant parts provided in the area of the outsole to increase the wear resistance of the sole material. From German Auslegeschrift No. 23 12 198, a sole for an athletic shoe, particularly a tennis shoe, is known, for use on plastic indoor floors, in which a textile fabric is placed in a rubber sole so that the fabric spaces of the textile fabric are filled out by the rubber and a part of the textile fabric is exposed on the tread surface. The textile fabric can extend up over the sole edges on all sides and can also cover the upper surface of the toe cap. The disadvantage in this solution is that the hard fibers of the textile fabric which are treated with synthetic resin fray and finally tear off at high degrees of wear and/or high temperature stress. Thus the original high resistance to wear is brought to an end.
Furthermore, from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 35 474 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,220, an athletic shoe, particularly a tennis shoe, is known in which in a sole made of pliable plastic, is covered at least in the area of the toe tip, by a layer of wear-resistant material that is different from the material of the sole. In particular, a layer of chrome leather is placed at least in the edge area, approximately perpendicular to the tread surface. This so-called "chrome leather sole" has been used especially for tennis shoes on plastic courts with tartan, carpeted or asphalt floors or coverings. The disadvantage of athletic shoes with such outsoles is that on floor coverings with relatively good sliding properties, for example on floors made of plastic materials with a relatively smooth surface, the limited sliding capacity, which is desirable in itself, i.e. the possible sliding of the athlete wearing such shoes by several centimeters, turns out to be too great, so that this athletic shoe, particularly tennis shoe, cannot be used as an allround shoe. The preferred area of use of this indoor tennis shoe is consequently, especially, indoor tennis courts with carpeted floors. Also these soles lead to increased wear, as soon as the openings which penetrate the chrome leather insert, which are filled with the plastic material of the outsole, constitute too high a proportion in terms of the surface.
From German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 33 900 it is known how to design sport shoe soles with gripping elements, for example with cleats, spikes or baseball fittings, to be extremely wear-resistant, in that the gripping elements consist wholly or partially of oxide ceramics. In this solution, it is a matter of producing the gripping elements, which protrude far out from the outsole, of oxide ceramics, as much as possible, to exclude damage to these gripping elements and also to reduce to a minimum the danger of injury because of sharp edges, ridges or the like.